yume2kkifandomcom-20200223-history
Effects
There are 34 different Effects in Yume 2kki that Urotsuki can collect, scattered throughout the many locations of the dream world. Each effect alters Urotsuki's appearance and some provide special abilities and interactions within her dreams. Gathering all of the effects serves as one of the primary objectives within the game, and is instrumental in unlocking many of the game's Endings. This page lists all of the different effects in Yume 2kki, along with their locations and instructions on how to get them. There are currently 34 effects to collect in the game as of Version 102i. Please remember that Yume 2kki is still a work in progress, and because of that any information is subject to change in later versions. Interacting with the drawer at Urotsuki's computer desk will display a menu to configure the new "effect quickselect menu", accessed via the SHIFT key. Instructions on setting up the menu can be found on the page for Urotsuki's room. Effects 'Bike (Motorcycle)' Ride a Bike (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: none) Appearance: Urotsuki rides a motorcycle donning a helmet and goggles. Passive Effect: Urotsuki travels at double her walking speed Action: Urotsuki does a wheelie in place. Location: Found in Garden World in the middle of a circle of six giant buds. Practical Uses: Can be used to travel through the dream world a lot faster, chase fast-moving NPCs and escape from Chasers a lot easier. 'Boy' Become a Boy (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: Motorcycle) Appearance: Urotsuki has shorter hair, wears shorts and a blue shirt with the letter “B” on it. Passive Effect: Certain NPCs will react differently to her with this effect, such as Seishonen or the Blue Beret Twin. Action: Urotsuki sits down/stands back up again. Location: Found in Geometry World through the lone doorway near the main entrance. Go in, and interact with the object at the end of the corridor until it doesn't change color anymore. Then exit the corridor, and talk to the outline figure that walks near the door to get this effect. Practical Uses: In the Dark Room’s bathroom, Urotsuki is able to use the male facilities when interacted with. There is also a wall in Japan Town which Urotsuki can urinate on. This will however trigger a number of Chasers to appear all over the Dream World that won’t disappear until you get caught. 'Chainsaw ' Wield a Chainsaw (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: none) '' '''Appearance: Urotsuki holds a chainsaw Passive Effect: NPCs may move away from her or have a different expression. She also carries her chainsaw on her back when climbing up ladders. Action: Urotsuki uses her chainsaw. Location: Found at the Hospital Outskirts by stepping on the red circle, then entering the mouth of the vomiting diamond located to the west of the entry point 3 times, looping around from the back to the front to re-enter it. Interact with the chainsaw stuck in the ground in the completely black area to obtain the effect. Practical Uses: This effect allows Urotsuki to kill or injure NPCs (which sometimes leave behind money) and break open certain doorways. 'Lantern (Torch)' Hold a Lantern ''(Effects recommended to have before retrieving: none) '' Appearance: Urotsuki holds a lantern Passive Effect: Darkened areas will automatically be lightened (the amount of light given off varies). Action: Urotsuki holds up the lantern which flickers. Location: Found underground in Forest World. Travel south at the first intersection near the cave's entrance, and continue south until you reach the southernmost wall. Head east (and south/north as necessary) and you should find the effect at a dead-end. Practical Uses: 'Can be used to lightened a wider area of the Dark Museum temporarily when the action button is pressed. It can also be used to burn NPCs for coins and open the zipper doors in the Baddies Bar. 'Fairy (Yousei) Become a Fairy '(Effects recommended to have before retrieving: none) Appearance: Urotsuki is a small fairy. Passive Effect: Urotsuki can float over gaps and can fit through small holes. Action: Urotsuki flies in a circle whilst casting a spell. Location: Can be found in Purple World in the Black Building. Once in the building, take the elevator up and go into the room at the end of the hallway. Interact with the fairy in the cage to get the effect. Practical Uses: Can cause NPCs to react differently i.e. Tako Otoko. 'Spacesuit' Wear a Spacesuit (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: Motorcycle, Lantern) Appearance: Urotsuki wears a spacesuit. Passive Effect: She floats as well, but her floating speed is slower than the Fairy effect. Action: Urotsuki does a somersault in place. Location: Found in Flying Fish World. Navigate through the elevator systems and you'll eventually come across the effect lying on the ground. Practical Uses: Can be used to enter Space from Tapir-San's Place. 'Glasses ' Put on Glasses (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: Motorcycle, Lantern) Appearance: Urotsuki wears glasses. Passive Effect: None Action: Urotsuki adjusts her glasses. Location: Found on a pedestal through the right doorway in the main area of the Dark Museum. Practical Uses: Can be used to reveal some hidden items and modifies the appearance of certain objects. Is required for accessing ED06. 'Rainbow' Become a Rainbow (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: none) Appearance: Urotsuki's model is now a rainbow gradient (except her eyes) Passive Effect: None Action: The screen flashes white. Location: Found in plain sight in the southeast of Theatre World. Practical Uses: This effect illuminates obscured tiles or objects, and can generate a rainbow in some rainy areas. 'Wolf ' Grow the ears and tail of a Wolf (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: none) Appearance: Urotsuki has wolf ears and a tail. Passive Effect: None Action: Urotsuki howls. Location: Found in the Teleport Maze in Sign World. Enter the teleporters in the following order: Right, right, up, right, right. Step on the white teleporter to enter an enclosed beach area, and interact with the wolf NPC to get the effect. Practical Uses: Most NPCs will move away from her when she howls. Notably, this effect can be equipped on top of the Motorcycle effect for a mixed effect, allowing you to howl while on the motorcycle. 'Eyeball Bomb' Become an Eyeball Bomb (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: Fairy or Spacesuit) Appearance: Urotsuki's head becomes an eyeball bomb. Passive Effect: None Action: Urotsuki's eye will close and her head explodes. Location: Found in the Mini-Maze in Toy World. The effect is located deep within the maze and is visible on the maze's map. Practical Uses: This effect allows you to return to the Nexus at will, similarly to the Medamaude effect from Yume Nikki. Notably, this effect can be equipped but does not function in underwater areas. 'Telephone' Become a black Telephone (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: none) Appearance: Urotsuki's head becomes a black telephone. Passive Effect: None Action: The telephone will ring. Location: Found in the Dark Room by interacting with Oni Musume’s pet telephone. Practical Uses: This effect triggers reactions in some NPCs, and is required to get the Twintails effect. 'Maiko' Become a Maiko (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: none) Appearance: Urotsuki is dressed as Maiko. Passive Effect:'' 'Urotsuki's shoes will make noise when she walks. '''Action: Urotsuki bows. Location: Found in the Shinto Shrine by interacting with the ghostly Maiko outfit. Practical Uses: Allows you to take the place of the geisha woman that manages the hotel in Japan Town, and it allows you to view the Odorika event. 'Penguin' Wear a Penguin costume (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: none) Appearance: Urotsuki is dressed as a penguin Passive Effect: Urotsuki automatically swims in underwater areas. Action: Urotsuki slides on her stomach. When in underwater areas, bubbles will burst behind her and she'll swim even a little faster than using bike effect. She will continue swimming in the direction of an arrow press until you press a different direction or she runs into an object. Location: Found in Urotsuki's Dream Apartments. It is automatically obtained when you enter the Penguin Mini Game. Practical Uses: Urotsuki is able to bypass some events. 'Insect' Look like an Insect (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: Chainsaw) Appearance: Urotsuki is dressed as an insect. Passive Effect: Urotsuki is able to pass through the Scary Face NPCs Action: Urotsuki hovers in place. Location: Found at the Scenic Outlook. Equip the Chainsaw effect and attack the creature standing in front of the gray pillar. When it begins chasing you, lead it out of the narrow passage, then enter the now-unblocked passage and interact with the gray pillar. Travel north from the entry point and interact with the bug suit to obtain the effect. Practical Uses: This effect causes some NPCs to move toward you, similarly to the Cat effect from Yume Nikki. 'Spring' Have Springs for legs (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: none) Appearance: Urotsuki is dressed as a Jack-In-The-Box Passive Effect: None Action: Urotsuki jumps in place. There is also a small chance of her hat falling in front of her face and she adjusts it. Location: Found in the Apartments. From outside the main building, go up the path northwest from it to get to a smaller apartment block. After that, enter the door on the second floor of that building and go down the hole that has tentacles protruding from it. Once inside the long hallway, head east; the area will eventually transition. Keep going east until you see a monochrome creature with a red eye. Interact with the creature, then continue to the east until the area transitions again. Go through the double doors, head east a little further, then go up the stairs at the end of the hallway. Interact with the green-haired NPC to obtain the effect. Practical Uses: This effect can be used to jump up and reach otherwise inaccesible portions of some areas, notably Square-Square World's platforms. 'Invisible' Become Invisible (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: Chainsaw, Rainbow or Lantern) Appearance: Urotsuki becomes a gray gradient, except for her shoes. Passive Effect: None Action: Urotsuki turns invisible and vice versa. Location: Found at the end of The Invisible Maze from the Bowling Zone. Interact with the purple silhouette to obtain the effect. Practical Uses: Allows her to be unseen by most Chasers. 'Plaster Cast' Put on a plaster cast (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: none) Appearance: Urotsuki has a plaster cast on her arm and wears it in a sling. Passive Effect: None Action: Urotsuki says one of her "I can't do that" lines. Location: Found in Japan Town. Enter the alleyway located after the entrance to the hotel. Go directly east down the alleyway until the area transitions to enter a strange location with moving ladders. Once there, head north until you see Heishi-kun sitting in a circle of light from a streetlamp. Interact with him to obtain the effect. Practical Uses: She can be "healed" by the Angel NPC in Fountain World as well as the nurse NPC in the Underground TV Complex. 'Stretch' Grow taller (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: none) Appearance: Urotsuki is skinnier and has doubled in height Passive Effect: None Action: Urotsuki kneels down and cries, wipes her eye and stands back up again. Location: Found at the end of the Graffiti Maze accessed from the Hospital or alternatively the yellow splattered painting in the Art Gallery. Go to the first room in the third corridor of the Hospital and interact with the yellow NPC to reach the Graffiti Maze, then interact with the dead pink creature in the blue room to obtain the effect. Practical Uses: It is required (in addition to some money) to enter The Baddies Bar. 'Haniwa' Become a Haniwa (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: none) Appearance: Urotsuki wears a haniwa costume. Passive Effect: Urotsuki is much slower, as she can only hop in this form. Action: The eyes on the Haniwa costume light up. Location: Found in the Haniwa Temple from Sign World. Interact with the gray haniwa at the end of the path the get the effect. Practical Uses: This effect allows Urotsuki to move the haniwa statue blocking the Haniwa Dance event. 'Cake' Wear Cake on your head (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: none) Appearance: Urotsuki has a piece of cake on her head. Passive Effect: Sweets Musume in Cutlery World will quickly run towards you with a crazy look on her face. Action: The icing from the cake will drip, and Urotsuki wipes it away. Location: Found in Cutlery World. Travel south until you reach the fence, hug the wall and travel west, then go south through the closest opening in the fence. Repeat these steps with the second fence. Once you reach the third layer, head east until you find a silver fork; interact with the fork, then travel west across the path and up the neck of the giant fork. Interact with the cake-headed girl in the yellow dress to obtain the effect. Practical Uses: Can be used on Sweets Musume (as mentioned above). 'Twintails' Hairstyle becomes Twintails (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: Telephone) Appearance: Urotsuki wears her hair in pigtails. Passive Effect: None Action: Urotsuki will kick. Some of the sprites in the sprite sheet appear to indicate that you may be able to punch with your pigtails in future releases of the game. Location: Found in the Bazaar in The Deciding Street. Enter the Bazaar and then equip the Telephone effect. After a while, the pink figure will walk over and "answer" Urotsuki, prompting a short cutscene in which you obtain the effect. Practical Uses: Can be combined with the Maid outfit in the Dressing Room and access a previously un-openable room in Urotsuki's Dream Apartments. 'Child' Become a Child (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: none) Appearance: Urotsuki's proportions shrink by a factor of 2. Passive Effect: Urotsuki can fit through small holes. Action: Urotsuki jumps in the air and braces herself when she lands, as if she had hit her head. Location: Found in a room in the Pyramid Maze of the Hourglass Desert that can be accessed from the egg in the uterus-shaped area at the end of the Ocean Floor. Interacting with the egg with the texture of Urotsuki's shirt will give you the effect. Practical Uses: Can be used to view the Lonely Urotsuki event at the Underwater Amusement Park from a different perspective. 'School Boy (Gakuran)' Wear a Gakuran cloak (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: none) Appearance: Urotsuki wears a Gakuran; a male Japanese school uniform. Passive Effect: Urotsuki's shoes make clacking noises. Action: Urotsuki flaps her cloak. Location: Found in Monochrome Feudal Japan in the island area with different music, accessed through one of the eye buildings in the castle area. At the end of the upper path is a blue-skinned NPC in dark clothing. Interact with him to obtain the effect. Practical Uses: The girl looking out of the window in the School will look at you lovingly, and the Blue Beret Twin will move out of your way if you flap your cloak. 'Trombone' Have a Trombone (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: Lantern or Rainbow) Appearance: Urotsuki will hold a trombone Passive Effect: None Action: Urotsuki will play a few notes on the trombone. Location: Found in The Baddies Bar through one of the long zipper rooms that require the Lantern or Rainbow effect to open. In one of the chambers is a flashing man with a trombone. Interact with him to get this effect. Be aware: this effect's exact location is randomised and most of these chambers contain Chasers. Practical Uses: Allows Urotsuki to play a duet with Elvis Masada. 'Tissue ' Become a Tissue box (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: Motorcycle) Appearance: Urotsuki's head will become a tissue box. Passive Effect: None Action: Urotsuki will take a tissue from her head and put it on the ground. Location: Found in White Fern World by travelling up to the top of the cylindrical tower and interacting with the tissue on the roof. Practical Uses: You can leave up to 5 markers (i.e., tissues) on the ground, similar to the Poop Hair effect from Yume Nikki. 'Red Riding Hood' Wear a Little Red Riding Hood costume （Effects recommended to have before retrieving: none) Appearance: Urotsuki will dress as Little Red Riding Hood and carry a basket. Passive Effect: None Action: Urotsuki will take food out of her basket and eat it. Location: Found in the Fairy Tale Woods from the UFO entrance by interacting with the base of the apple tree at the end of the path. Practical Uses: By interacting with the apple on the stump in the Fairy Tale Woods, you can enter the Apple House. 'Polygon' Look like a Polygon (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: none) Appearance: Urotsuki's whole body is cubic. Passive Effect: None Action: A green outline will surround Urotsuki and change her model from low resolution to high resolution and vice versa. Location: Found on the roof of the Warehouse by interacting with the moving polygon. (Somehow, you can change this and create a hole in Urotsuki's head.) Practical Uses: Can be used to obtain a wallpaper in Jigsaw Puzzle World by interacting with the mirror behind the witch while it's blue. 'Marginal' Become a Marginal Vivid Worker (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: none) Appearance: Urotsuki transforms into a Marginal Vivid Worker. Passive Effect: Urotsuki is slightly slower in this form. Action: Urotsuki's forehead will bleed a little. Location: Can be found in the Broken Faces Area by interacting with the Marginal Vivid Worker. Practical Uses: Can be used to obtain the temporary Witch effect from Jigsaw Pizzle World by interacting with the mirror in the room behind the witch when it is blue. 'Teru Teru Bōzu (Paper Doll)' Become a Paper Doll (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: none) Appearance: The majority of Urotsuki's body will be transformed into a Teru Teru Bozu: a paper doll that is supposed to have magical powers to prevent rainy days. Passive Effect: None Action: Urotsuki will make it rain (or sometimes snow) and pushing the button again will make it sunny again. Location: Can be found at the end of the Dark Stairs Zone in the Dark Alleys. Practical Uses: Can be used with the Rainbow effect to create a bridge to the lake area of the Tribe Settlement. 'Bat' Gain the wings of a Bat (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: Teru Teru Bōzu and Rainbow, or Invisible) Appearance: Urotsuki has bat wings. In certain areas, this will be accompanied by demon horns and a tail. Passive Effect: Urotsuki hovers in certain areas. Action: Urotsuki flaps her wings a few times and marks the spot she's standing in. Doing it a second time will make her fly out of the map and appear in the spot you previously marked. Sometimes she may say one of her "I can't do that" lines. Location: Can be found in the area across the river of the Tribe Settlement, which can be accessed by creating a rainbow bridge using the Teru Teru Bozu and Rainbow effects one after the other, or through the FC Basement using the Invisible effect to go up the stairs next to the wall with eyes, which will send you to a different room than where it would normally take you. Interacting with the demon in between the three totem poles will give you this effect. Practical Uses: Can be used to fly over the girl blocking your way at the Snowy Pipe Organ, access Jigsaw Puzzle World from the Underground TV Complex (by flying from the white circle witha sign next to it) or the Apple House (by flying to the open window) and fly up to the balloon ship in the first half of Jigsaw Puzzle World to see the Mermaid Lake. 'Drum' Become a steel Drum (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: none) Appearance: Urotsuki's torso will turn into a red steel drum. Passive Effect: None Action: None Location: Found in Onyx Tile World. At the east of the map is a chain of square-shaped platforms. At the end of it is a large oil drum. Interacting with it will cause the lid to be removed and you will obtain this effect. Practical Uses: None 'Grave' Become a Gravestone (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: none) Appearance: Urotsuki's head becomes a gravestone. Passive Effect: None Action: None Location: Found in Graveyard World by interacting with the little walking gravestone near the Hospital's entrance. Practical Uses: None 'Crossing' Become a Crossing sign (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: any 15 effects) Appearance: Urotsuki's head is transformed into a railroad crossing sign. Passive Effect: None Action: Urotsuki puts her arms out and the lights flash Location: Found in Heart World by interacting with the railroad crossing sign just southwest of the entrance to The Deciding Street. The crossing is only visible after urotsuki has collected atleast 15 effects. Practical Uses: Pressing the action key once will make some NPCs stop moving, just like Yume Nikki's Stoplight. 'Bunny Ears (Usamimi)' Gain Bunny Ears (Effects recommended to have before retrieving: Glasses) (Having money is recommended.) Appearance: Urotsuki gains a set of pink rabbit ears on her head. Passive Effect: The character that gives you the effect will run around you when equipped. Action: None Location: Using the Glasses effect in the Library will make a new book appear in the southmost set of bookcases that takes Urotsuki to the Eyeball Archives . Still using the Glasses, collect the sparkling black book on a table to the west and then return to the Library. A book-like NPC will be running around the area- catch it and then return to the Eyeball Archives. The previously locked desk to the north will now be unlocked. You will reach a ladder guarded by two Eyeball NPCs. Going into the bar to the left and listening to the NPC in the right corner will make the guards leave. At the top of the ladder, go to the edge of the platform (either to the left or right, not in the middle) and look up at the moon to reveal the effect-get NPC, a pink rabbit head. Practical Uses: Interacting with the rabbit in Chocolate World will teleport you to one of four areas depending on the player's position on the map's axes. Pseudo-Effects This is a list of effects that either cannot be collected, are the result of combining two effects, or are still in development. 'Uncollectable' Dressing Room Outfits Whenever you interact with the mannequins with outfits on in the Dressing Room, your outfit changes. You can also wear the Glasses effect with the suit and the Twintails effect with the maid outfit. Swimsuit If you go to the Bathhouse from the Mini Maze in Toy World, Urotsuki's outfit changes into a blue swimsuit with a light blue swim cap. Urotsuki can also change into her swimsuit at the Hotel in Japan Town, by interacting with one hanging from the wall of one of the bathrooms. This effect also adapts to the Stretch and Child effects if equipped. Towel When entering the bathhouse from the Mini Maze in Toy World, there is a small chance that instead of changing into her Swimsuit, Urotsuki will simply wear a towel instead. Santa Claus In Christmas World (accessible from the Hand Hub), go into the large house and chainsaw the man wearing a Christmas hat. Interact with the hat and your outfit changes to a Santa Claus costume. Sliced In Urotsuki's Fake Apartments, go into the room on the lowest floor with the girl with long green hair in it. If you walk up to the side of one of the razors and press Z, Urotsuki will walk through the razor and split in half. This effect only lasts for as long as you are in the room. Shadow Monster When you are in the hotel in Japan Town, you may find a room where you can put on your swimsuit and get in the bath. After a while, Urotsuki may suddenly change into this form, and after walking out into the main lobby, she will be surrounded by shadow people, change back to normal and return to the bathroom. This form also makes Urotsuki walk a lot slower. Block Person This can transform you into a walking block from Toy World included in past versions of the game. You are able to get this from the E tile somewhere in Toy World, but its abilities are unknown. Airplane When entering the Apartment Amoeba's room, there is a chance that a tree may appear on one of the walls. When you go into it and interact with the picture on the wall, you will arrive at a rooftop. Here, Urotsuki can pilot the plane landed there in uniform in an event sequence. 'Combo Effects' Wolf/Motorcycle One of four combo effects currently programmed in the game. By Combining the Wolf and Motorcycle effects, Urotsuki can ride the motorcycle as a wolf. Twintail/Glasses Combining the Twintails and Glasses effects makes Urotsuki wear glasses with her twintails. Holding Z makes her cross her arms. Haniwa/Cake Combining the Haniwa and Cake effects results in Urotsuki transforming into something that resembles a gingerbread cookie. Urotsuki's movement is slowed significantly in this state. Red Riding Hood/Teru Teru Bozu Combining the Red Riding Hood and Teru Teru Bozu effects makes Urotsuki wear a yellow raincoat. Holding Z will make her kick a puddle of water. Developer's Room Bug Combos These Bug combos are available from the Developers Room at the end of the game, by talking to Oudn, and in the Debug Mode. Using Rainbow with Bug makes you into a rainbow-colored bug, using (possibly) Chainsaw and Bug makes you a bee, and using Bug with an unknown effect makes you a green beetle. Unused Effects (WIP) Here is a list of effects that have sprites or facesets, but aren't implemented into the current version of the game. Category:Guides